Flashing indicators in motor vehicles are still often based on mechanical flasher units, in which mechanical contacts are closed when the flasher switches (hazard warning flasher switch, turn indicator switch) are actuated, and the flashing function is made possible by bi-metallic contacts. For each lamp circuit, two separate units--a separate unit for each flashing direction--must be provided. In addition, there are already electronic three-terminal flasher units available that have only one control input, namely the turn indicator switch; the hazard warning flashing function is achieved with an additional mechanical switch.